


FANART: In Your Arms

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Charcoal, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drawing of a manip I really liked. (Charcoal on paper.)</p><p>(Added a second version, partially coloured with chalk pastels.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANART: In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the manip that started it all [here](http://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/135254235279/darasmithville-youre-given-this-life-and-all).
> 
> The drawing definitely isn't as perfect as the manip, but it served as a good practice. :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882835281/in/album-72157686191599353/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36187888934/in/album-72157686191599353/)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
